Talk:Change of Heart
OMG!!!! You finished Fallen, now all you have is this one! Aww, sadness, you should make a set two of it! [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever This series is awesomeness. >:D But I can't believe this is the last book. ;_; [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 17:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I know! It's sad but I thik i'll do a new series too.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 17:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Grar! Write! I must read! Or I shall feed Bramblestar and any other cat who comes by to the EPIC DUCK! >:D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 18:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'm writing!.....What's an epic duck..? wait..I don't want to know.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 18:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Now I don't have to bring out the epic duck! xD [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 18:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Epic duck sure is.....o_0 --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 18:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Epic? I know. xD LOL, "Mother of a Badger". xD [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 18:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ I don't know what warrios use as cuss words. Someone should ask Erin XD --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 18:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL "mother of a badger"!! Aww, I feel so bad for both Bramblestar and Riancloud. Rain didn't knwo it was Dusksky..and now they're gonna be enemies..Awesome soo far!!!! HiddenSun ' 20:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) My rubber ducky is better than yours [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko]]I've learned my own Destiny I'm gonna have nightmares about giant ducks tonight.... Anyways, since you guys are biggest fans I'll give you a spoiler. Ok, so Bramblestar's mad because Raincloud killed Dusksky but she doesn't know it was an accident. Raincloud is mad cuz Bramblestar didn't believe her when she said it was an accident. They are both mad and...well, I won't give you THAt much spoiler. ^_^ --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 23:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No!! Raincloud died, and she just had her kits :'( This is soo good! HiddenSun ' 20:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I know :( But it ends up happy, I think I'm gonna finish it today. And she comes back in Rain Storm. --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 20:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) WOOTCOPTER! I can't wait for the awesome plot you'll think up for Rise of Heroes! =D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 22:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OMGOMGOMG FINISH IT I MUST KNOW HOW IT ENDS! =D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups' ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 22:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Just the last part left!!!!!!!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 22:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You finished it!!!! I LOVE THe ENDING ♥!!!! they really deserved a happy ending!! Awesoem series and can't wait untiil Rain storm!! HiddenSun ' 22:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG THAT IS THE MOST PWNSICAL ENDING I HAVE EVER READ IN MY LIFE OMGOMGOMGOMG THAT IS AWESOME! =DDDDD [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 23:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this was fantastic! 'What a lot of good work, Artimas! I loved it! It was a little scary, but it was really interesting. I read the whole series through straight! I felt bad for Raincloud, though, but I'm glad she and Hawkfrost got to go to StarClan. Can't wait to read Rising Heroes! Hollydapple 20:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading this and I just want to cry! The ending is soooo good but sooo sad at the same time. I love this series! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky]] Follow your heart 02:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 03:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, just read all these comments. xD *fail*. @Sunny - Thanks! I really need to finish that too.... @Shistar - lol, thanks!!!!! @Holly - Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was interesting. And me too, I didn't want to leave them in the Dark Forest. :) And I'll start writing RH soon! @HJeartsky - Aw, thanks! That's what I was aiming for. And thank you for liking this! The next series, Rising Heroes is coming out soon so look out for it! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 13:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (S) - I can't believe it took me this long to read this! This series is incredible! Your plot lines make the Erins jealous!